Large volumes of data are sometimes transferred from positional data sources to partitioned databases. If data is being transferred in a restartable environment, then positioning information will need to be preserved. Specifically, information as to which positions in a positional data source have been processed and which positions in the positional data source have not been processed will be needed whenever a restart occurs after a failure in order to avoid transferring any data already transferred and skipping any data not yet transferred.